ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Shallot
is the protagonist appearing in Dragon Ball Legends. He is an amnesiac Saiyan from the earliest eras of Saiyan history. Appearance Shallot is a Saiyan who has a medium build, and hair resembling a much shorter version of Raditz's hair with a front fringe straying to the right. He wears leather Sadala Saiyan armor, as he is from the time when this was the clothing of the Saiyans, the armor plates, greaves, and armbands are blue, and the undershirt and shorts are black. He has silver-blue boots, and a dark black tail which unlike most adult Saiyans with tails, he lets it swing freely rather than securing it around his waist. Personality Shallot has good fighting potential and is quite short tempered and aggressive like usual Saiyans. Although quick to go off at people, Shallot has his own morals and does not like being commanded. Like Goku and Vegeta , he has a strong appetite. He is noted to have a similar personality to Caulifla and the two get along. Biography Background Shallot woke up in the start of the storyline of Dragon Ball Legends, unsure of how he got there or who he really was. The only real memory he retained was one where he was commanded to run, and he was called by his name. This was provided to Trunks when he was asked. ''Dragon Ball Legends'' After encountering and fighting Broly alongside Goku, the two were informed by Zahha about a Tournament of Time in which people from all places in time would compete, and the winner would receive a wish on the Super Dragon Balls. Although reluctant to accept that he was in it, he joined as Zahha's ally, and also allies with a young Bulma and the current age Jaco to learn more about the era, and comes across Raditz. After being defeated by Raditz, a version of Vegeta from the past is demanded by Beerus to train Shallot, Zahha, and a young Gohan, who become mentored by him and an enthusiastic Nappa. After defeating Vegeta as the final trial in his training, Shallot successfully defeats a seemingly empowered Raditz, and is offered by Beerus and the current-age Goku to help find the real culprit behind the tournament. Though Shallot ends up agreeing, Zahha is not as trustworthy of Beerus, and after a friendly spar parts ways with Shallot. Afterwards, Shallot comes across several members of the Frieza Force, including Dodoria and Zarbon, who are certain that Shallot has destroyed a city and wiped out their men. Shallot comes across a man who looks like him in a red hood, called the Saiyan in Red. Though the Saiyan in Red nearly defeats him, the current-age Goku comes to Shallot's rescue. Before the Saiyan in Red flees, he calls Shallot "the blood of the defeated" and Goku "the blood of the tainted." Reporting the situation to Beerus, Goku decides to fight Shallot to see if there is any difference between his ki and the Saiyan in Red. Though their ki is the same for the most part, there's a difference Goku can't describe. It's revealed by Whis that Shallot is an "ancient Saiyan" whose ki somehow differs from Goku, and believes this may be relevant to them being referred to as the "blood of the defeated" and the "blood of the tainted." Beerus briefly speculates whether the mysterious Saiyan they encountered was Shallot from a different era, or a situation similar to Goku Black. Later, young Bulma was captured by members of the Frieza Force led by Turles, which led to Shallot infiltrating them while pretending to join. It was revealed by a version of Frieza from the past that his forces are divided and have started fighting between one another. It later shown that Turles has been boosting the power of his soldiers by giving them fruit from the Tree of Might. While under the command of Frieza, Shallot and Appule had to find powerful warriors to join the Frieza Force. After being attacked by some of Turles' men, Whis convinces Shallot to look for Nappa and Vegeta to recruit them into the Frieza Force. Shallot finds the two and easily convinces them to join and the three find Appule who has found and recruited Android 19. Later after returning to Frieza, Android 19 is revealed to be a spy and as soon as he found Frieza's location, he leaves while sending some Copymen to attack Shallot so he doesn't follow. After the fight, Frieza kills Appule for bringing Android 19 and compromising the Frieza Force. This enraged Shallot who attempts to kill Frieza, but was stopped and knocked out by Vegeta and Nappa. After Shallot wakes up and after a stern talk from Vegeta, Shallot and the other two Saiyans accompany Frieza to a destroyed city to find Zarbon and Dodoria. Power ;Video games Shallot is able to easily take down multiple Saibamen. Shallot is noted by Broly to be a weakling compared to Goku and Future Trunks in their Super Saiyan forms, and Future Trunks thinks that Shallot is out of his depth trying to help them fight Broly. Later in the story, Shallot is considerably weaker than an abnormally strong Raditz at the beginning of their fight, but becomes much needed help in the battle as it wages on. Later towards the end of the first chapter Shallot has the power to defeat both Zarbon and Dodoria, with their boss Frieza later commending his power. After befriending Goku and training against his Super Saiyan form, Goku notes Shallot should already have the power to transform into one. Whis, however, theorizes that something personally and subconsciously may be holding him back. After additional training under Vegeta and Nappa, as well as Captain Ginyu, Shallot is strong enough that the Ginyu Force is unable to defeat him one on one and he is able to fight on par with Frieza's second form, however, he is still outclassed by Frieza's third form until he receives a boost with help from Vegeta. After Shallot achieves Super Saiyan, he is strong enough to barely defeat a Final Form Frieza who has been strengthened by eating a fruit from the Tree of Might. However, he admitted to being weaker then Super Saiyan Full Power Goku and could barely match up to a non-serious Dabura. His Super Saiyan form is later shown to be roughly on par with Android 16 . However, Shallot is shown to not stand a chance against Semi-Perfect Cell, although it is explained in-game that this Cell was created from the cells of warriors across all of the Super Time Tournament and was therefore vastly more powerful than the main timelines Cell. After acheiving Super Saiyan 2, Cell considers him a bigger threat than a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Teen). This implies that Shallot's Super Saiyan 2 form is at least as strong as, if not stronger then Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Teen) ;Statements by authors and guidebooks In the promotional material for Dragon Ball Legends, Shallot appears to possess a similar level of power to Super Saiyan Goku. Techniques and Special Abilitieshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLB39r65Fd4 *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Rapid Movement' - The use of high-speed movement to create an illusion of teleportation. Used by Shallot dodge Super Saiyan Goku's attack and get behind him. *'Full Power Charge' - Like every other playable character in ''Dragon Ball Legends, Shallot is capable of charging his Ki. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. *'Wild Cannon' - A green/yellow ki projectile fired with one arm, and Shallot's signature technique. *'Rising Rush' - A combination rush attack used by all characters in Dragon Ball Legends, utilizing a normal combo, the four currently drawn Arts Cards, and finally an ultimate by each remaining Team Member. *'Kamehameha' - Can be learned from Goku. **'Super Kamehameha' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan Goku. **'Kamekameha'- Can be learned from Goten (Kid) and Super Saiyan Goten (Kid). **'Black Kamehameha' - Can be learned from Goku Black. *'Dragon Smash' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan God Goku. *'Galick Gun' - Can be learned from Vegeta. **'Galick Cannon ' - Can be learned from Cabba. *'Big Bang Attack' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan Vegeta. **'Big Bang Crash' - Can be Learned from 2nd Form Cell. **'God Heat Flash' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan God Vegeta. **'God Big Bang Attack' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. *'Final Flash' - Can be learned from Super Vegeta. *'Final Impact' - Can be learned from Majin Vegeta. *'Burning Attack' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan Trunks (Teen). *'Buster Cannon' - Can be learned from Super Trunks. **'Double Buster' - Can be learned from Trunks (Kid) and Super Saiyan Trunks (Kid). *'Galactic Donut' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan Gotenks. *'Die Die Missile Barrage' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. *'Masenko' - Can be learned from Gohan (Kid). *'Justice Rush' - Can be learned from Great Saiyaman 1. *'Tri-Beam' - Can be learned from Tien. *'Destructo-Disc - '''Can be learned from Krillin. *'Diffusion Blast' - Can be learned from Krillin. *'Neo Wolf Fang Fist' - Can be learned from Yamcha. *'Spirit Ball' - Can be learned from Yamcha. *'Special Beam Cannon' - Can be learned from Piccolo. *'Hellzone Grenade' - Can be learned from Fused with Kami Piccolo. *'Eagle Kick' - Can be learned from Videl. *'Maiden Blast' - Can be learned from Pan. *'Revolt Pile' - Can be learned from Bardock. *'Final Spirit Cannon' - Can be learned from Bardock. *'Flame Bullet' - Can be learned from Tora. *'Energy Bullet' - Can be learned from Fasha. *'Crush Cannon' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla. *'Fire Kick' - Can be learned from Pikkon. *'Full Power Dodon Ray' - Can be learned from Mercenary Tao. *'Evil Explosion' - Can be learned from Demon King Piccolo. *'Double Sunday' - Can be learned from Raditz. *'Giant Storm' - Can be learned from Nappa. *'Kill Driver' - Can be learned from Turles. *'Darkness Twin Star' - Can be learned from Lord Slug. *'Dodoria Launcher' - Can be learned from Dodoria. *'Elegant Blaster' - Can be learned from Zarbon. *'Mach Kick - Can be learned from Burter. *Recoome Eraser Gun' - Can be learned from Recoome. *'Crusher Ball' - Can be learned from Jeice. *'Milky Cannon' - Can be learned from Captain Ginyu. *'Death Beam' - Can be learned from 1st Form Frieza and Cooler. *'Death Storm' - Can be learned from 2nd Form Frieza. *'Death Ball' - Can be learned from Final Form Frieza. **'Death Blaster' - Can be learned from Chilled. **'Supernova' - Can be learned from Final Form Cooler. **'Chaos Ball' - Can be learned from Final Form Frost. *'Death Slicer' - Can be learned from Golden Frieza. *'Salza Blade' - Can be learned from Salza. *'Murder Ball' - Can be learned from Android #15. *'Super Electric Strike' - Can be learned from Android #17. *'Full Power Energy Ball' - Can be learned from Android #17. *'Power Blitz' - Can be learned from Android #18. *'Infinity Bullet' - Can be learned from Android #18. *'Photon Wave' - Can be learned from Android #20. *'Grand Smasher' - Can be learned from Bojack. *'Shoot Blaster' - Can be learned from Zangya. *'Evil Impulse' - Can be learned from Dabura. *'Lightning Shower Rain' - Can be learned from Super Janemba. *'Soul Punisher' - Can be learned from Super Gogeta. *'Flame Shower Breath' - Can be learned from Majin Buu: Good. *'Guilty Flash' - Can be learned from Majin Buu: Pure Evil. *'Assault Rain' - Can be learned from Buu: Super. *'Mystic Shooter' - Can be learned from Ultimate Gohan Absorbed Buu: Super. *'Blaster Shell' - Can be learned from Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. **'Omega Blaster' - Can be learned from Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. **'Gigantic Impact' - Can be learned from Super Saiyan Kale (Berserk). *'Anger Shout' - Can be learned from Broly: BR. *'Planet Crusher' - Can be learned from Broly: BR. *'Fierce God Slicer' - Can be learned from Future Zamasu. Forms and Transformations Great Ape Having a fully formed Saiyan tail, Shallot presumably is able to transform into a Great Ape once absorbing enough Blutz Waves. Golden Great Ape As he has the ability to to go Super Saiyan and has a tail, Shallot can presumably transform into a Golden Great Ape once he has absorbed enough Blutz Waves. Rage power up After rigorous training with Nappa, Shallot became capable of a power up through rage, while undergoing the power up his eye color changes and his hair spikes up in a similar manner to Super Saiyan and resembles the Wrath State though without the berserker rage. His energy is also orange with the silhouette of a Great Apes face behind him. Once the power up is complete Shallot's appearance returns to normal. First assumed in his rematch with Raditz. Super Saiyan While Shallot fights Frieza alongside Vegeta, Frieza turns into his final form and kills Vegeta. Determined to avenge Vegeta and defend his Saiyan pride, along with anger at Frieza for mocking the Saiyans, Shallot turns into a Super Saiyan. His hair and tail turn gold, and his eyes turn greenish-blue. In this form, Shallot is strong enough to fight Frieza after he's eaten Fruit of the Tree of Might. After a week of training with Zahha and Gohan, Shallot learns how to maintain his Super Saiyan form with less stress on his body. Super Saiyan 2 Shallot unlocks Super Saiyan 2 after Android 16 sacrificed himself to defeat Bojack. In this state, Cell considers him a bigger threat than Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Teen). Video Game Appearances *Dragon Ball Legends'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Kenji Akabane *English: Alejandro Saab List of characters killed by Shallot *Android 19 *Frieza - Killed Frieza from before the battle of Namek, sending him back to his proper time with no memories of the tournament. *Remote Controlled Android 20 Trivia *Shallot is an original character designed by Akira Toriyama himself. *Shallot's name comes from "shallot", a type of onion. *An unrelated female 3/4 Saiyan 1/4 Earthling named Shalot appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. **Additionally his name also resemble Eschalot the Saiyan name Vegeta had originally intended to give to Bulla before Bulma beat him to it. *Coincidentally, the Japanese voice actors for both Shallot and the Saiyan in Red have the same first name (Kenji). *When assuming his powered-up state, Shallot's eyes become red just as they are for a split second in the opening cutscenes for Legends. *While being able to perform basically any attack in the game, Shallot is unable to perform attacks like Lock-On Buster, Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Acid, Psycho Javelin and even the Spirit Bomb.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDw2Ypny-v0 **The Acid and Lock-On Buster could be explained because Shallot is a Saiyan, without any Mechanic Modification and without the natural ability of the Saibamen to produce Acid. **The Spirit Bomb and the Kaio-ken could be explained due to Shallot personality, being unable to perform attacks like that. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Shallot es:Shallot fr:Shallot it:Shallot